falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Ezra Parker
|refid = |footer = }} Ezra Parker is the owner and financier of the Cliff's Edge Hotel and con-artist, now living as a robobrain in Vault 118 in 2287. Background Pre-War Ezra was a business tycoon, and owner and financier of the Cliff's Edge Hotel on the Island. With the help of other investors and Vault-Tec Corporation, he started the construction of the Vault 118 beneath his hotel on the Island. The intention of the vault was to analyze the clash between high wealth residents and working class residents in a controlled environment. But after the premier wing of the vault was built, Ezra stopped sending money to the vault construction, which was quickly halted. After a discussion with the vault's overseer, Ezra said he was still waiting for Julianna Riggs to transfer the funds, where in reality Ezra was embezzling said money. Vault 118 The premier wing of the vault was ready when the bombs hit, so Ezra, Julianna and other premier guests in the hotel were admitted inside the vault, complete with their cars, luggage and pets. One of the vault dwellers, Bert Riggs, was a robobrain developer, so he decided that the best way to keep the population thriving was for the occupants to transfer from human bodies to robobrains, an idea that all dwellers accepted including Ezra. The only way to identify each dweller from another was a small accessory that they always wore, like a bow tie or hat. After some investigation, Julianna found out Ezra's plan and after a lengthy discussion at the vault's atrium, Ezra killed Julianna and took her identity. When the detective arrives to deal with the murder investigation, he will deflect blame to the other denizens, not wanting to blow his cover.Ezra Parker: "Hello Detective. Did you have a question about the heinous murder?" The Sole Survivor: "Did you have any thoughts about the murder?" Ezra Parker: "If you ask me, it's one of those actors. Or that horrible painter. Their type is always the cause of violence." (DLC03 Vault118 JuliannaRiggs.txt) Whether or not the detective discovers the fact that he had switched places with Mrs. Riggs, she is the only person with a motive for murder. The murder was a crime of opportunity, unplanned, he only keeping the ruse going hoping to acquire a bit more money. Once exposed he will both bribe the detective with a promise of riches, and threaten the detective should they stick to, in his words, "outdated ideals."The Sole Survivor: "I think you're the real murderer." Ezra Parker: "That's just silly, Detective. Why would I want to kill Mr. Parker?" The Sole Survivor: "Maybe you can give me a reason it couldn't be you." Ezra Parker: "I'm sick all the time, Detective. I don't have the strength to do such a thing." The Sole Survivor: "Ezra was embezzling your money. That's why you killed him and framed Keith." Ezra Parker: "You were so close, Detective. This doesn't have to end in more violence, Detective. Just, walk away. I'll leave and you can tell them I escaped." The Sole Survivor: "Why did you kill Julianna?" Ezra Parker: "I hadn't planned on it, but Julianna figured out what I was doing and had to be dealt with swiftly. I thought I could get a bit more money out of this place before making my escape. What's it going to be, Detective. Join me in getting rich or die defending some outdated ideals?" (DLC03 Vault118 JuliannaRiggs.txt) Should the detective take his offer he will leave the vault after giving them worthless dollars. Otherwise he will have to be confronted by either the detective them self, and/or with the robotic staff of the vault, as he will not - not that he could be - taken alive.The conclusions of the Far Harbor quest Brain Dead. Interactions with the player character Interactions overview Inventory Appearances Ezra Parker appears only in the Fallout 4 add-on Far Harbor. References Category:Far Harbor robots and computers Category:Robobrain characters Category:Vault 118 characters de:Ezra Parker ru:Эзра Паркер